Scyther
Scyther (サイサー, Saisā) is a dual Bug/Flying-type Mantis Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Scizor when holding a Metal Coat. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Scyther resembles a primarily green, human-sized praying mantis with accents of cream coloration. It has large, blade-like forearms and a pair of cream-colored wings. Its head is reptilian rather than insect-like in shape, with three small points, and its feet possess three claws. Its height is 4'11" and weight is 123.5 lbs. Gender differences The female of the species have slightly larger abdomens. Gallery Special abilities Scyther's blade-like forearms have the power to slice}} through logs with a single blow. Scyther is also gifted with tremendous speed and is a strong flyer, but very rarely flies. It is said it could use its scythes like a ninja. Scyther is one of a small number of Pokémon still capable of evolution that are able to use [[Hyper Beam (move)|Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Scyther are very intelligent, but tend to be quiet and reclusive in the wild. They tend to act like lions, and if a challenger Scyther wins a battle against the leader of the Scyther swarm, the original Scyther leader will depart, and the challenger will take place as the new leader. When confronted by a Trainer, they will react very aggressively to defend themselves, but when trained, Scyther can be among the most loyal Pokémon on any Trainer's team and hate to give up. In Showdown at Dark City, it was revealed that Scyther and Electabuzz despise the color red, however, other Scyther seen have not been as aggressive when confronted by the color, such as Tracey's Scyther. Habitat Scyther are often rare Pokémon that prefer an open grassland so they can live with other packs of Scyther. However, they have been known to take residence in secluded forests. Although rare, they are usually imported to live in Safari Zones and similar reserves, though populations have been recorded in Sinnoh and the Battle Zone. Diet Scyther has been known to use its scythes to slash its prey. Major appearances Tracey's Scyther Tracey captured an elderly Scyther in Tracey Gets Bugged. Even in its old age it is very aggressive, but for the same reasons, Tracey tries not to use it. Other Scyther first appeared in Showdown at Dark City. It was one of the Pokémon used during the feuds between the Kas and Yas Gyms of Dark City. It is the Yas Gym's primary Pokémon. Bugsy used a Scyther against Ash in Gettin' The Bugs Out. This Scyther was trained to block Fire attacks by using Swords Dance as a fan. Ash discovered that this defensive strategy doesn't work if a Fire-type move is used from above, which allowed his Cyndaquil to win in his Gym match. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, Scyther was a member of Team Razor Wind, along with Sandslash and Zangoose. The trio of clawed Pokémon were first seen being blasted out of the Wigglytuff Guild. Team Razor Wind overheard that Team Poképals were assigned with the task of traveling to the Labyrinth Cave to get a Gabite Scale for an ailing Shinx, and decided to attempt beating Team Poképals to the item. Unfortunately for Team Razor Wind, Gabite defeated them easily. It reappeared alongside its team in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. A Scyther has also been used by the Gym Leader of Navel Island, Danny in Navel Maneuvers. It was seen helping Danny's Machoke and Nidoqueen carve Danny's sled and later competed in the sled race alongside Danny's Electrode and Geodude. It reappeared in a flashback in A Way Off Day Off and in another flashback in Hello, Pummelo!. Minor appearances In the cinema theater version of Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Scyther owned by Corey was one of the Pokémon that was captured and cloned by Mewtwo. When Team Rocket saw this Pokémon being cloned, it was mistaken for an Alakazam (which was later corrected in the TV and video versions). The Scyther clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns. A Scyther appeared during the Indigo League in The Fourth Round Rumble, under the ownership of Jeanette Fisher. Ash's Bulbasaur battled the Scyther, and despite the type disadvantage, Bulbasaur came out the winner. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode and in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Scyther was seen in a dojo in Wired for Battle!. A Scyther also appeared in Tricks of the Trade. Casey failed to catch a Scyther in The Bug Stops Here during the Bug-Catching Contest. A Scyther was one of the sick Pokémon in a Pokémon Center in Carrying On!. A Scyther belonging to a Trainer appeared at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy in Ariados, Amigos. A Pokémon Hunter had a Scyther and Houndoom which he had used to chase after Celebi in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Scyther was one of the Pokémon defeated by Wings Alexander's then Hoothoot as seen in his flashback in Throwing in the Noctowl. In Extreme Pokémon!, a Trainer with a Scyther was seen practicing and participating in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Scyther appeared in the opening of Pokémon Heroes. A Scyther was one of the Pokémon that fought in a battle as seen in a flashback in Pop Goes The Sneasel. Scyther was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Scyther was also owned by a demolition crew (which was changed into a construction crew due to Ritchie changing the past) in Celebi and Joy. Luna from Curbing the Crimson Tide had a Scyther that eventually evolved into a Scizor. A Scyther was under the ownership of a girl in Tag, We're It! and was partnered with a man's Koffing against Dawn's Piplup and Conway's Slowking. A pink Scyther appeared in Team Rocket's fantasy in In the Pink. Pokédex entry Scyther, Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured. However, like Electabuzz, it is also be able to distinguish colors and becomes enraged by the color red. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon